Shinko's Minor Characters
This page contains a list of minor characters owned and written by Shinko. Characters are listed in alphabetical order under each heading. House Allendale Milo Allendale Milo Allendale, born November 4, 1297, is the grandson of Regan Allendale, and the son of Tyrone and Poppy Allendale. His father died before he was born, fighting in the second Seraphim War, and his mother died in childbirth, leaving the orphaned by to be raised by his grandfather. He ultimately marries a member of the Tobiano family, Lileas, and has four children with her- Kale, Aster, Senna, and Chervil. Milo is quiet, bookish, has a keen sense of responsibility, and a very strict code of honor. He is very much attached to his grandfather. Appearances None as yet. Chervil Allendale Soon House Dun Cohen Dun Cohen Dun, born March 3, 1265, was the Lord of House Dun prior to his son Aaron's ascending in 1303. He married and had children very young, because his own father was sickly and Cohen needed to secure the house's lineage as soon as possible. Because of his father's poor health Cohen was more or less in charge of the house from the time he was sixteen. He was well respected amongst his peers, but he eventually died during a pirate raid, leaving his son to take up the reins. Cohen was well known for being extremely straight faced and inscrutable, always hiding his emotions behind a bland mask. This led some people to assume the man was boring or emotionless, but this was not the case. He was in fact very sharp, and had a very keen sense of humor- but one that was generally expressed with an endless torrent of deadpan snark. Cohen has auburn hair and green eyes, and stands 5'6" tall. Appearances Cohen has made no formal appearances as yet, but is referenced multiple times in the fics A Rocky Start - Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, and Part 4, which deal with the immediate aftermath of his death. Stephanie Dun Soon Tia Sable (nee Dun) Soon Leon Dun Soon Barnaby Ash Soon Kester Soon House Escalus Catia Escalus Catia Escalus, born May 1313, is the daughter of Filipe and Annabelle Escalus. Their secondborn child, she was born after their first child, a boy named Thaddeus, died during the malaria outbreak of 1310. Filipe and Annabelle had significant problems with having children, with most of their offspring born dead, miscarried, or not surviving long after birth. Eventually, Filipe was forced to name Catia his heir in spite of her being female, because of his lack of an adequate male heir. Catia married Linden Cressida, who took on her last name upon their marriage and agreed to be adopted into House Escalus. Catia is very quiet and serious. Though not without a sense of humor, she can often come across as something of a stick in the mud due to her seriousness and impatience with frivolities. However she has a softer side, most frequently expressed around her younger sister, cousins, and her husband Linden, with whom she has formed an unlikely but strong romantic attachment. Catia has auburn hair and brown eyes, and stands 5'4" tall. Appearances * Mentioned by name in Once Upon Another Time - Part Four. * Referenced in Dominion - Part One as one of Filipe's "two magically gifted daughters" * Virtue and Trust - Appears during the epilogue at age seven, asking if she and her cousin Rhea can go swimming. Cedrick Escalus Cedrick Escalus, born February 23, 1332, is the son of Catia and Linden Escalus. He is their firstborn son and heir, and their second child overall. As a child Cedrick had something of a mischievous streak, often playing pranks on his housemates and leaning on his father's permissive nature to get away with them. Because of this he was not allowed to carry his wand with him until well into his late teens, a fact that irked him to no end. However as Rick got older, he found a much more productive outlet in his training in politics and war magic, and his behavior improved significantly. Rick is an uncommonly intelligent man, very politically savvy in a way that none of the Escalus lords have been since his great-great grandfather Silas. Because of this, Cedrick is not content with merely coasting in seclusion as his grandfather Filipe and mother Catia did after the scandal of Heather Escalus. This ambitious young man wants to restore the house to it's former glory, and carve out a place for the Escaluses in the greater political sphere of Corvus once again. Cedrick is fiendishly clever, mischievous, ambitious, and has more charisma and charm in one finger than most people have in their whole bodies. He has on occasion has been known to display a manipulative streak. Though friendly with people when it is to his advantage, he keeps his heart closely guarded lest a perceived friendship be used in the machinations of his fellow courtiers. As such has few real friends. However he is very close to his younger sister Ceony, and she is about the only person in the world whom he gives his absolute trust. Cedrick has strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, and stands 5'6" tall. Delilah Escalus Delilah Escalus, born in 1316, is the second child of Dimitri and Grace Escalus. Despite being born to two nonmagical parents, Delilah beat the genetic odds by being a mage, and a fairly powerful one at that. She eventually trained to become a war mage at the Iphicles Institute, and was the only child from her generation of the Escaluses aside from Catia to remain in Heleos. She ends up marrying a peasant named Vaughn Bower, who she met because he worked as one of her guards, and has two children with him. Generally stoic and serious, Delilah can at times be rather the firecracker. She is opinionated and possessed of a quick temper, which can occasionally get her into trouble. When she believes something strongly enough she will argue a point without faltering, determined to have the last word. Delilah has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, and stands 5'5" tall. Appearences * Virtue and Trust - Delilah appeared in part two at three years old, being a bubbly, cheerful toddler while meeting her uncle, Wynn Cressida. Juliet Escalus One of the twin children of Dimitri and Grace Escalus. More on her later. Juliet is officially owned by Carrie, but included here for completeness sake. Odin Escalus Odin Escalus, born in 1319, is Juliet's twin and the only son of Dimitri and Grace Escalus. Like his twin Odin grew up with a great many questions levied at his legitimacy, more because of Juliet then because of any quality of his own, but unlike his sister he was never bothered by these mutterings terribly much. He was his mother Grace's baby, and she showered him with constant love and adoration while he was growing up. He was also particularly close to his twin, who was both a sister and a best friend to him. As a teenager he develops a crush on the House Escalus ward, Chelsey Barrow, and she eventually convinces him to come with her to join the slave revolution in Courdon. His attempt fails and he is caught and brought home, his father nearly getting killed by Chelsey in the process. Though Odin is horrified by what has happened, he stubbornly refuses to show it, instead focused on deflecting blame and avoiding the issue, insisting Dimitri would have been fine if the Escaluses had just let him and Chelsey go. This permanently fractures his relationship with his family, and he eventually leaves Heleos to become a knight for House Jade so that he can learn some discipline and start a new life for himself. Prior to his falling out with his family Odin was bubbly, extroverted, and eager to please, but not all that bright. In the immediate aftermath of his attempt to flee to Courdon Odin became extremely dejected and reserved, taking a good amount of time to realize the depth of his own mistakes and come to grips with them. Once he makes peace with himself and his family he returns to his previously extroverted nature, but he is a good be warier in general and less inclined to make rash decisions or place his full trust on someone unwarranted. Odin has very light brown hair and blue eyes. Odin is officially owned by Carrie, but included here for completeness sake. Appearances * Virtue and Trust - Odin appears briefly alongside his twin sister Juliet, meeting his uncle Wynn Cressida. Rhea Escalus Rhea Escalus, born in 1312, is the oldest child of Dimitri and Grace Escalus. She eventually marries into House Accipiter, in order to help reinforce the bonds of friendship between Escalus and Accipiter, since her new house was one of the few that continued to support the Escaluses after Heather's scandal. She is very cheerful, patient, and unabashedly girly. She has a fondness for looking pretty and enjoys stereotypically ladylike hobbies such as sewing. However one should never mistake her femininity for being air headed or shallow. On the contrary Rhea is bright, intelligent, independent, and protective of those she cares about. Her mother Grace has encouraged her to never let other people tell her how to be, and she adheres strongly to that advice. Rhea has brown hair and blue eyes, and stands 5'5" tall. Appearances * Mentioned in Once Upon Another Time Part One, Part Two, and Part Three * Virtue and Trust - Rhea, at eight, appears in part one, trying her best to be friendly for her visiting uncle and cousin. Sabrina Escalus Sabrina Escalus, born May 29 1330, is the firstborn child of Catia and Linden Escalus. Though not as mischievous by nature as her younger brother Cedrick, Sabrina often finds herself his unwitting accomplice and gets dragged into his shenanigans- and right into trouble. Sabrina has blonde hair and blue eyes, and stands 5'5" tall. Velvet Escalus Velvet Escalus, a mage woman from Veresia, is the wife of Olander Escalus and the mother of Anders, Filipe, Dimitri, and Heather. She is known for being extremely beautiful, but also rather passive, agreeing to go along with most anything Olander asked of her. Velvet has strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, and stands 5'5" tall. Appearences * Inheritance - Velvet appears briefly a few times, first to help Olander explain to Anders the necessity of his disinheriting, and again at the breakfast table several years later while pregnant with Heather. Willow Escalus Willow Escalus, born August 13, 1315, is the second daughter of Filipe and Annabelle Escalus. She is quite reserved and bookish, preferring to keep to herself for the most part. Not one to be taken lightly, she is quite snarky when she wants to be and very defensive of her older sister Catia, who faces a great deal of scorn for being a female heir. A fairly talented healer, Willow eventually becomes a priestess at the church Our Woo of Charity in Iscaria rather than being married off. Willow has ginger hair and grey eyes, and stands 5'6" tall. Appearances None as yet, though she is referenced in Dominion - Part One as one of Filipe's "two magically gifted daughters." Nid'aigle Harald Braham The father of Belial Braham, a stern but loving elf man. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and stands 6'2" tall. Appearances None as yet, though he was referenced in The Power of an Archmage. Pascal A stuffy, judgy elf man who is very strict about propriety. He acts as a diplomat between the elves of Nid'aigle and the human nobility of Kyth. He has light brown hair, yellow eyes, and stands 6'4" tall. Appearances * Drunk as Lords - Pascal is the elf who cameos in this roleplay, suggesting that Everett Jade might want to not drink any more wine as he's already drunk enough. He points out that Everett has already scared off his wife Satine, prompting Everett to become deeply upset. Sabine Braham The mother of Belial Braham, a kindly elf woman who loves her grandchildren. She has blonde hair and amber eyes, and stands 5'11" tall. Appearences * Candy - Sabine appears at the beginning, babysitting her grandson Sieg while while his mother gives birth to his new little sister. * Mama Bear - Sabine, unnamed at this point, has in a brief cameo towards the end of the fic reassuring Sieg that his sister Ophelia is being seen by a healer after a bear clawed her back. * The Power of an Archmage - Sabine does not appear formally in this roleplay, but is referenced. Courdonians Dalores Erling Dalores Erling née Escalus was the sister of Olander Escalus and Eleanor Jade. She was married to a Courdonian major lord, Werner Erling, as part of a political deal between the Escaluses and the Erlings. Largely neglected and treated as a show-wife by her husband, she became extremely lonely and depressed. Once in her late twenties she tried to commit suicide, but was caught in the nick of time. Furious with her, Werner punished Dalores until she snapped under the strain and swore never to defy him again. She ultimately died at 42 years old giving birth to her ninth child. Werner Erling Dalores Erling's husband. He was an excellent politician but a very cold human being. He completely ignored Dalores except to trot her out at diplomatic events or to sire more children with her. Alric Erling Werner and Dalores' son and heir, and the father of Sutter Erling from the fic A Dangerous Dream. He was significantly kinder than his father, having grown up with a broken mother who's only reason for living was the love of her children and swearing never to do the same. He died sometime before the revolution, though exactly when is unknown. Baldemar Vastcher Formerly Baldemar Cantour, this man is the first patriarch of House Vastcher, which takes over the Courdonian region of Ruom after the fall of House Erling durin the slave rebellion. Romilde Vastcher Formerly Romilde Cantour (née Erling), she is Baldemar's wife and Alric's sister. She becomes the hinge point for Baldemar's claim to rulership of Ruom, being a former Erling. Kyland Cantour Baldemar's younger brother, he takes over House Cantour after Baldemar cuts off from them to take over Ruom and changes his surname to Vastcher. Kyland is not upset about this arrangement. Dirk Vastcher Formerly Dirk Cantour, he is Baldemar and Romilde's son and heir. He marries Safira Alaric, the widow of Sutter Erling, and has nine children with her. Dante Vastcher The first child born to the Vastcher name after Baldemar cuts ties with House Cantour, he is Dirk and Safira's son and heir. Miscellaneous Bryce Folet Bryce Folet is the father of Morgaine Braham, an extremely poor Corvid fisherman. He lost his wife in childbirth, and consequently had to raise their daughter Morgaine alone. Shy, passive, and a simple soul, Bryce could never really keep up with his bright, outgoing, mischievous daughter. He loved her despite this, however, and would have done anything in his power to make her happy. Bryce has brown hair and blue eyes, and stands 4'8" tall. Appearences * Too Clever By Half - Bryce tries his best to cope with his six year old daughter's pranks, and doesn't do a very good job. * Old Grievances - Though he doesn't formally appear, Bryce is mentioned by name and stated to have taken his grandson Sieg fishing. * The Power of an Archmage - Bryce doesn't actually appear in this fic either, but is mentioned and stated to be dead. Brennan Smithson A stern old locksmith from the Corvid village of Kolanth who likes to pretend to be grouchy, but is actually a bit of a softy at heart. He enjoy trolling, and as such gets along very well with his apprentice Morgaine. Appearances * Counting - Though the character didn't have a first name yet at this point, he is mentioned as "Master Smithson" and stated to have been sent to fetch a healer for the wounded Belial. * I Hear You Now - Belial returns from a combat mission and goes looking for Morgaine. Smithson meets him at the lockshop, telling him that Morgaine isn't around, but congratulating Belial on the escalation of his and Morgain's relationship. * The Flowers of Beltane - When Smithson learns that Morgaine and Belial have been dating for three months and never kissed, he chides Belial about it and encourages him to fix that. * To Be Strong - Part One - Smithson tells Morgaine that he has nothing left to teach her and that she is no longer an apprentice. However, before the two can properly celebrate, Courdonian slave raiders attack Kolanth. Smithson tells Morgaine to flee, but stays behind in the city as a distraction. * To Be Strong - Part Three - Belial, chasing after the raiders who attacked Kolanth, finds Smithson's corpse hidden off the side of the road- he wasn't killed in the attack, but bled out from his wounds not long after. Marina Solarin Mistress of future Grand Duke, Sorrel Stallion. Adeline Stallion Sorrel's illegitimate daughter by Marina.Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters Category:Corvids Category:Bernians Category:Minor Nobles Category:Nid'aigle Characters